


princess

by xuxilove



Series: the domestic adventures of yukkuri and yuno [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Bratty Jae, Butt Plugs, Canon Compliant, Come Swallowing, Dom Nakamoto Yuta, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Happy Ending, Humiliation, M/M, Masturbation, Minor Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Rough Sex, Smut, Sub Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Teasing, Top Nakamoto Yuta, if u squint they're there, jae is such a bratty baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:15:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26074759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xuxilove/pseuds/xuxilove
Summary: jaehyun is a brat, yuta decides he needs to be punished.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Nakamoto Yuta
Series: the domestic adventures of yukkuri and yuno [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823617
Comments: 12
Kudos: 146





	princess

Jaehyun hadn’t been fucked all week, and that was a big problem. 

The last time they were about to have sex, Yuta refused to fuck him if he wouldn’t stop being so bratty. Jaehyun being Jaehyun, couldn’t help but whine and say Yuta was being mean to him, he wanted more kisses, more touches, so Yuta slapped Jaehyun’s ass hard enough to make it sting, climbed off the bed and put his sweatpants on. He exited the room leaving Jaehyun face down with his now red asscheeks up in the air, and his hard dick leaking with pre-cum.

Jaehyun was too disappointed to even finish himself off, so he got redressed and grumpily went into the living room where he knew Yuta was. Yuta was sat on the sofa, scrolling through movies on the tv. That was, before Jaehyun stood in the way and blocked his vision. 

“Yuno, if you don’t get your bratty ass out of the way, I swear I’ll never put my dick inside you again.” Yuta said sternly, glaring up at Jaehyun. 

Jaehyun pouted and folded his arms across his broad chest. He stayed put, making Yuta curse under his breath but Jaehyun didn’t quite catch what it was. Yuta stood and stared Jaehyun in the eyes, the latter felt the sexual tension immensely but Yuta was just plain annoyed.

“Go to bed.” Yuta said roughly, his mouth inches away from Jaehyun’s, so close that Jaehyun could feel the heat emitting from it.

“Why won’t you fuck me?” Jaehyun said, his tone was less confident than his stance.

“I asked you nicely, Yuno. If you weren’t a brat, you’d have been filled with my cum by now.” Yuta said so bluntly, it made Jaehyun’s dick twitch. “I know you love to disobey me Yuno, you get a kick out of being a little slutty brat. But I won’t fuck you, now go to bed.” Yuta sat back down and left Jaehyun to squirm slightly.

It wasn’t that Jaehyun necessarily liked being a brat, it was just his reaction sometimes. Yuta often denied him things and usually he revelled in it, he got off on being disobedient and having to beg Yuta to pleasure him. Yuta enjoyed it too, but sometimes Jaehyun’s behaviour was too much to handle and Yuta had to put him back in his place.

“The others wouldn’t treat me like this.” Jaehyun said, testing his boyfriend.

“The others wouldn’t have you crying and begging to fill your slutty hole with cum either, would they?” Yuta said it with such nonchalance, like he was reciting his to-do list.

So Jaehyun stormed out of the living room, leaving Yuta by himself as he got into his own room and slammed the door shut. 

Jaehyun’s little brat moment was a week ago now. Even though the couple were still doing their normal routines with each other, talking as normally and enjoying the time they got alone, Yuta still wasn’t giving in to Jaehyun’s requests.

“Yukkuri I’ve been so good.” Jaehyun clung onto Yuta’s arm while he was doing the dishes, Yuta just huffed and splashed water and bubbles on him to shut him up.

“Yuno, I meant what I said. No sex until you start behaving.” Yuta was really making sure Jaehyun knew where he stood, so Jaehyun left the kitchen and went downstairs to the dorm below.

Jaehyun was spending some time with Johnny, the two were watching stupid videos on Johnny’s phone. They were on the sofa, but Jaehyun was a little closer than usual, not that Johnny even noticed, Jaehyun was typically sprawling all over everybody. 

Jaehyun’s crotch was pressed against Johnny’s thigh as he had draped his leg over, which would have been a very normal occurrence, if Jaehyun’s dick wasn’t twitching in his jeans.

“Jae, you okay?” Johnny interrupted the video they were watching to look at him, the boy in question was all pouty and wide eyed.

“‘M just comfy.” He replied, waiting for Johnny to resume the video.

“You sure you’re not a little too comfortable?” 

Jaehyun looked up at him again and frowned, he had no idea at all what Johnny was hinting at. That was until Johnny looked down at his leg & Jaehyun realised what he had been doing.

“Fuck.” 

“Seems like you need one.” Johnny said, laughing.

“Hyung I didn’t even know I was doing it.” Jaehyun removed his leg and sat cross legged beside Johnny, who was trying not to laugh too hard.

“So you didn’t mean to basically hump my leg, no?” Johnny teased, but Jaehyun was very serious and shook his head with vigour.

“Promise, I would never mean to do that.” Jaehyun sulked, Johnny didn’t look angry at all but Jaehyun’s mind went straight to Yuta. He’d just been grinding on his best friend when his boyfriend was upstairs. He should’ve been grinding against him, or being denied an orgasm if he had it his way. 

“Yuta not been putting out?” Johnny laughed but Jaehyun was sulking yet again.

“He said we’re not having sex until I stop being a brat. I’m not even being one!” Jaehyun’s voice went up a few octaves and his arms lifted and dropped to his lap in a huff. Dramatic.

“Why won’t he just fuck the brattiness out of you?” Jaehyun slapped his arm and blushed so hard it reached his ears.

“Keep talking about this and I’ll literally fuck your thigh. If I can’t do it to Yuta, you’ll have to suffer.”

“Please keep your dick and any other part of your body far away from me.” Johnny laughed and went back to the video. But now, Jaehyun was horny and needed help.

Jaehyun left without much of an excuse, he mumbled something about a shower and Johnny told him and his hand to have fun.

Yuta had gone out with Jungwoo, meaning his own room was vacant and he had some time to himself. Jaehyun knew he needed Yuta to have the intense orgasm he was craving but he’d have to suffice with his own fingers.

Grabbing a bottle of lube from his bedside table, Jaehyun positioned himself on all fours, before emptying some of the cool substance on his fingers and reaching towards his hole. Teasing himself, Jaehyun moaned as he felt the cold touch his rim, if he wasn’t hard enough before, this was making his cock ache embarrassingly so and he hadn’t even entered his greedy hole.

Having enough of his own teasing, Jaehyun inserted a finger before quickly adding another, working his digits inside himself wishing that Yuta were there to do it for him. He let out some moans as he circled his fingers around, his hole was slick and the excess lube dripped down his thighs.

Not wanting to cum untouched, Jaehyun flipped himself over so he was on his back, this way he could pay attention to his leaking cock. Three fingers buried inside his ass and his other hand wrapped around his aching length, he imagined Yuta’s delicate fingers inside him, teasing him like he always does. Yuta’s pretty hands were smaller than his own, but moved magically, tracing the inside of his walls and keeping a firm grasp on his cock.

Jaehyun stroked the slit of the head, the pre-cum leaking onto his thumb. Jaehyun took his now wet thumb into his mouth and sucked the substance off, before popping the cap off the lube one handed and pouring some onto his twitching cock, it was begging him to touch it.

Jaehyun kept his fingers deep inside his ass, the sensation of feeling full was enough so he didn’t even have to move them to feel anything. His cock was now throbbing, so Jaehyun messily massaged the lube up and down and found a rhythm that was enough to make him shiver and moan.

It didn’t take long before Jaehyun was close to climaxing, his full hole squelching as he moved his fingers inside, the noise making Jaehyun moan in a high pitch. His cock was aching fervently as he picked up the pace, knowing he wouldn’t last long at all. The disgusting noises and Jaehyun’s whines for Yuta sounded like Jaehyun was getting fucked by somebody rather than just fucking himself on his own fingers. Jaehyun let out a sob as he finally came all over his hand, keeping his fingers deep inside him as the feeling of being full was everything for him. 

Jaehyun whined when he messily spread the cum over his dick, loving seeing the sight of himself be so filthy. Yuta would’ve sucked and swallowed every ounce, he knew. Jaehyun removed his fingers and his gaping hole tried to clench around nothing, Jaehyun knew his hole wasn’t ever satisfied, so his hand patted around the bed until he found what he was looking for. 

The cool metal made him shiver slightly, but he made sure to coat the plug in the mess of lube and cum that pooled at the base of his now soft cock. Jaehyun inserted the plug and hummed as his hole sucked it in, fitting perfectly. 

After cleaning himself up and stumbling into the bathroom to take a quick shower, he got dressed into some cosy sweatpants and one of Yuta’s hoodies, the plug still inside his insatiable hole and he smiled as he walked into the kitchen, loving the fact that nobody but him knew.

Heating up some leftovers, Jaehyun took to the couch and sat next to Taeil who wasn’t even watching the drama he’d turned on, he was complaining about something on his phone. So Jaehyun just sat comfortably next to him, listening to his little rants about how the moon landing was faked. 

The door to the dorm opened and Jaehyun looked over quickly, he looked like a meerkat with his back so straight and his head peering over the back of the couch. He was of course hoping it was Yuta, but was happy to see Taeyong instead.

“Jaehyun-ie.” Taeyong smiled when he saw how Jaehyun’s face lit up upon his arrival, Jaehyun was always happy to see Taeyong when they had free time, he was usually so busy all the time even when they didn’t have schedules.

He patted the spot on the sofa next to him, gesturing Taeyong to sit. Taeil was sipping at his coffee and nodded at Taeyong when he saw him. Jaehyun switched the tv to start a movie they’d been saying they should watch for a while.

Taeyong looped his arm around Jaehyun and pulled him into a comfortable hug, chatting away about what he’d read about the movie and how cute the characters were. 

Jaehyun loved being babied by the older members, it made him feel safe and so small, being cared for and coddled was one of Jaehyun’s favourite things. So when Taeyong was giving all of his attention to Jaehyun, it was the best feeling.

“Let’s get comfier.” Taeyong said, they moved positions so that Jaehyun was laying in front of Taeyong’s body, with their legs spread out now that Taeil had gone to work out. The pair were laying comfortably and Taeyong’s arm was hung lazily over Jaehyun’s side.

The movie was almost over, and Jaehyun was already tired from his orgasm earlier, but he obviously still wasn’t completely satisfied. Unconsciously, he backed up into Taeyong who just naturally pulled him closer to baby him. 

“You’re so needy, huh Jaehyun-ie?” Taeyong let out a little giggle and stroked up and down Jaehyun’s arm cutely. Jaehyun didn’t really know what he meant by that and just let of a little hum of agreement, trying to focus on the movie and not the warm feeling that he had in the base of his stomach.

“Has Yuta been teasing?” Taeyong asked casually, Jaehyun didn’t know where that came from so he titled his head to look up at the elder.

“What do you mean, hyung?” 

“Baby you’ve been pressing your ass against my crotch for the past twenty minutes, I know how you get when you’re needy.” Taeyong laughed, he didn’t push Jaehyun away like Johnny had. Taeyong babies him so much and nothing about this was sexual. Taeyong knew Jaehyun, and knew that he clearly needed the friction, so it wasn’t weird and Taeyong didn’t intend on making it that way.

“It’s been a week, hyung.” Jaehyun flopped back down on the sofa and pouted to himself.

“I should talk to Yuta for making you get to this point.” He said, scolding Yuta to make Jaehyun laugh. “He’s being so mean to my Jaehyun-ie.” Taeyong soothed Jaehyun and pulled him closer.

So of course, without even realizing, Jaehyun moved a little, then a little more and used Taeyong to absentmindedly grind against. Taeyong just ignored his small movements and spoke about what was happening in the movie, he didn’t want Jaehyun to be embarrassed, so acted like he didn’t feel anything.

Jaehyun was getting sleepy, so when the movie ended and Taeyong needed to leave, he made himself a hot chocolate and smiled at Yuta and Jungwoo as they came in with shopping bags that Jaehyun knew were all Yuta’s.

“Hi baby.” Yuta came over to the counter Jaehyun was stood against and pressed a soft kiss to his lips, making Jaehyun smile sweetly, looking at Yuta with love filled eyes. “Did you have a good day?” 

“It would have been better if you were here, Yukkuri.” Jaehyun made another kissy face and Yuta gave in to his request. 

“I’m gonna take a shower, we’ll cuddle after, hm?” Yuta cupped his cheeks and kissed him sweetly again, Jaehyun nodded before getting back to his hot chocolate.

Whilst waiting for Yuta to shower so they could cuddle and hopefully Yuta would finally break out of his ‘no fucking’ rule, he entered his own room and saw Jungwoo who was all smiles and opened his arms wide.

Jungwoo was always cuddly, he loved when his roommate was actually in their room so he didn’t have to go looking for affection, it was just there. Jungwoo’s open arms enveloped Jaehyun and they stood and hugged for a while, Jaehyun’s free arm rubbing at Jungwoo’s back, the other holding his mug steadily.

“How was your day with Yuta?” Jaehyun asked, and immediately started talking about how much fun they had and dragged Jaehyun onto his bed so they could keep cuddling while he spoke his ear off about how great Yuta was.

Jaehyun put his mug down and settled on the bed with Jungwoo in his arms. Jungwoo aimlessly chatting about what they got up to and what they ate. 

They were just talking comfortably to each other when Yuta entered, his towel slung on his hips exposing the tiny waist that Jaehyun loved so much. Yuta had a smirk on his face and Jaehyun wasn’t quite sure why. He left the room without saying anything, but Jaehyun knew all too well that that meant he needed to follow. 

Jaehyun got up quicker than he thought possible, muttering an apology to Jungwoo and leaving his hot chocolate behind and near ran to Yuta’s room. 

“Took your time, Yuno.” Yuta said as he heard Jaehyun enter. Yuta was facing away from the door, his towel still loosely hanging onto his hips, his back still had droplets of water cascading down his spine and Jaehyun just wanted to lick every part of his boyfriends body.

“I left my room straight away.” Jaehyun huffed, he might’ve taken a moment to drink in the sight of Yuta but other than those 30 seconds he was practically out of there faster than he could say his own name.

“I can still hear some brattiness in your tone. You’re acting like you never want my dick again.” Yuta turned to face Jaehyun, the latter had his mouth open and stared at Yuta with hungry eyes.

“No, Yukkuri. I need you. I’m behaving.” Jaehyun didn’t move, the tension between them glueing his feet to the floor.

“Mm, I’m not convinced. Are you sure you’ve been good today?” Yuta sat down on his bed, still facing Jaehyun who just nodded at the question. “Come here then, princess.” Yuta patted his thigh and Jaehyun finally moved towards him.

Jaehyun sat on his thigh, his dick was twitching as he sat down and Yuta rubbed at his waist under his shirt, before removing it and slinging it across the room. Yuta then pressed kisses on Jaehyun’s muscular torso, paying attention to each dip in his abs before moving up to Jaehyun’s nipples.

His tongue flicked and he sucked where he knew Jaehyun was sensitive, the younger let out a moan and a tent was beginning to form in Jaehyun’s sweatpants. He was getting needy (as if he wasn’t already) and he wanted to beg for him to touch him, but he knew it could end up without Yuta fucking the life out of him.

“You’re so good for me, princess.” Yuta said into Jaehyun’s soft skin, whilst the younger whined and bucked his hips when Yuta nipped at his taut pink nipple.

Jaehyun couldn’t even speak at this point, his voice could only moan and whine. Yuta brought Jaehyun’s face down to meet his and kissed him softly before moving the both of them to a more comfortable spot on the bed.

Now on his back, Jaehyun knew Yuta was in full control and he revelled in it. Jaehyun was often referred to as a pillow princess because he just loved to take anything that Yuta gave to him, he was his toy to be used.

Yuta ditched the towel that was around his hips and Jaehyun saw how hard his cock was already, but Yuta ignored the throb and kissed Jaehyun sloppily. Their tongues were greedily licking into each others mouths, so hungry for one another. Yuta paused to drip spit into Jaehyun’s mouth, the younger caught it on his tongue and pulled Yuta’s head back down, thinking about how soon it could be Yuta’s cum in his mouth instead.

Yuta’s hands moved towards Jaehyun’s sweatpants, their mouths still connected. His hand dipped below the band and felt Jaehyun’s solid cock, it was hot and Jaehyun wasn’t even embarrassed by how obvious it was that he needed to be touched.

“Baby’s so hard already, I bet your cock’s as red as your cheeks right now.” Jaehyun blushed even deeper and knew that Yuta was definitely right. Yuta moved his sweatpants down just so the head of Jaehyun’s throbbing cock was exposed to the cool air. “Oh princess, have you not touched yourself today?” Yuta asked.

Jaehyun nodded and tried to at least get some coherent words out. “Mm, earlier, need you to make it better.” Jaehyun moaned, his voice so fragile, Yuta smiled at him.

“My princess needs my touch, huh?” Yuta teased, Jaehyun nodded his head so hard he could’ve gotten a headache. 

“I’ll take care of you baby, I always do.” Yuta finally pulled Jaehyun’s sweatpants down all the way and the younger kicked them off his feet, both of them fully exposed to one another, which was Jaehyun’s favourite sight. 

Yuta moved down the bed and took Jaehyun’s cock in his hand but smiled when he looked at was waiting for him.  
“Mm, princess just wants to be full, is that right?” Jaehyun nodded and pouted when Yuta tapped the pink jewel of the plug that was keeping Jaehyun (sort of) grounded.

Jaehyun whined when Yuta took his hand off of his cock that was begging for friction, and was pouting heavily when Yuta removed the slick plug from his hole.  
The plug was wet with a mixture of cum and lube and Yuta looked ecstatic as he took the plug into his mouth and bobbed his head a little on it, staring at Jaehyun in the eyes.

He leaned back down to kiss Jaehyun and the wetness in his mouth mixed with saliva made Jaehyun moan deeply. Yuta threw the plug aside and made sure to stuff Jaehyun full with his fingers, causing the younger to yelp in pleasure.

“I know you want my dick, princess, but be patient, hm?” Yuta whispered, staring at Jaehyun who eagerly nodded his head. Jaehyun was so turned on he would do anything Yuta asked of him. 

Jaehyun lay there squirming under Yuta’s touch, his fingers worked meticulously and just how Jaehyun liked them to. Yuta reached for Jaehyun’s length and stroked it, staring like it was a work of art, and to Yuta it was.

“Pretty princess, so so pretty.” Yuta muttered, his attention solely on making Jaehyun feel good. Yuta shuffled backwards without moving either hand and spat on Jaehyun’s cock, making him let out a moan as Yuta took him into his mouth. 

Jaehyun knew he wasn’t going to last long, with how he’d been today he knew he only had a couple of minutes in him, but he didn’t care whatsoever. Yuta bobbed his head and moaned as he swirled his tongue around the head, Jaehyun was glad he wasn’t teasing.

“Fuck, feels so good.” Jaehyun gasped as Yuta picked up the pace both with his mouth and his fingers. Jaehyun let out more moans and gripped onto Yuta’s hair, not even to make him work any harder, just to ground himself slightly.

“Yukkuri.” Jaehyun whimpered, the name sounding divine on his tongue making Yuta moan even deeper, leaving Jaehyun in chills as the vibration pulled him to his climax.

Jaehyun finished with Yuta’s mouth wrapped around his length, still sucking as he swallowed Jaehyun’s warm load down his throat, his fingers still fucking Jaehyun’s stretched out hole. Yuta removed his mouth from Jaehyun’s cock and tapped his lips for Jaehyun to sit up and kiss him.

The kiss was sloppy, just how Jaehyun loved it, he could taste his cum on Yuta’s tongue and groaned loudly as the elder twisted his fingers inside him, Jaehyun was getting sensitive but he couldn’t think of anything worse than being empty right now.

“You’ve been so good, baby, so so good.” Yuta whispered, biting Jaehyun’s lip and spitting in his mouth just to lick all inside it. “My princess is so perfect.” He said as he detached their mouths, pulling out his fingers and placing them between Jaehyun’s lips, who eagerly sucked hard on them, he was a fool for tasting himself on Yuta.

“Please, please fill me up, Yukkuri.” Jaehyun breathed out heavily and squirmed at the loss of Yuta’s fingers in any of his holes. Yuta smiled at him, a mix between a devilish grin and a loving one, even though Yuta was eager to meet his lovers request, he still showed love in everything he did.

Yuta pushed Jaehyun back down on the bed and reached over to his bedside table, bringing out the lube as Jaehyun whined about missing his touch. He placed the bottle beside Jaehyun for easier access and dipped his head to Jaehyun’s hole that was begging for him to fill it.

Jaehyun closed his eyes as Yuta’s tongue entered him, Jaehyun thought he wouldn’t be teased today but of course, it was Yuta. Yuta licked at Jaehyun’s rim and flicked his tongue inside as Jaehyun moans got louder. Jaehyun’s cock was getting hard again from barely any movement, he was truly a slut for Yuta.

Yuta’s tongue dipped in and out, he gathered more saliva on his tongue and pressed it against the entrance, loving hearing how wet Jaehyun’s slutty hole was before he kissed it and lifted his head to stare at Jaehyun who’s cheeks were red and cock was hard once more.

“You love when I tease you, huh princess?” Jaehyun shook his head and wiggled, trying to get Yuta to carry on paying his ass attention. “Nuh-uh baby, you wait.”  
Jaehyun groaned and bucked his hips as Yuta laughed, running a finger along the head of Jaehyun’s cock, taking the pre-cum and delicately placing it on his boyfriends lips that opened as soon as he saw the finger come towards him, and pouted when Yuta didn’t let him suck it.

Yuta backed up slightly and grabbed the bottle of lube, obviously finding that he had been teasing enough, he coated his cock and smiled at Jaehyun whose hands were now playing with the head of his own cock.  
“Hands off princess.” Yuta tutted and Jaehyun pouted, but obeyed Yuta’s order.

Yuta placed the tip of his cock at Jaehyun’s entrance, slapping it against his puffy overworked hole before poking the head inside for just a moment, before taking it out and making Jaehyun whine as his hole tried to cling on to something.  
“I know about Johnny.” Yuta said as he stared into Jaehyun’s eyes directly, making Jaehyun’s mouth drop open and he started to try to string a sentence together, but the poor boy was too fucked out to make anything coherent. “I saw you grinding against Jungwoo too, you couldn’t even wait for me to shower, huh?” 

Yuta pushed the tip in once more and Jaehyun tried to move so he could take it deeper, but Yuta removed it again.  
“And I can’t believe you’d do that to our leader, princess. You were rutting against Yongie like a bitch in heat. Where did your manners go, Yuno?” Yuta said before he pushed his whole length inside Jaehyun forcefully, bottoming out and staying inside him without moving so he could focus on Jaehyun’s moans that kept getting louder. 

“I thought I taught you better than to try and fuck against our members, princess.” Jaehyun let out a flurry of ‘sorry’s’ and a ‘I’ll be better’ as he squirmed with Yuta inside him.

“Guess you need more lessons.” Yuta said before sliding his cock until it was almost out and slamming back inside Jaehyun. Yuta could be a rather aggressive fuck when he wanted, and the past week he’d had enough of Jaehyun’s behaviour and wasn’t going to let him have it easy.

Yuta picked up the pace as he relentlessly abused Jaehyun’s hole, the squelching and the sound of skin on skin pleasing for both of them as they let out synced moans. 

“Fuck, Yukkuri baby.” Jaehyun was close to tears quicker than usual, and Yuta knew he wouldn’t last long again.

“You’re not cumming until I do, princess. That’s what you get for being a desperate slut today.” Jaehyun cried out at the degradation, the sensation of being filled with Yuta’s cock and knowing he’d be used as a cum-dump soon, mixed with the name calling had Jaehyun in heaven.

Yuta kept thrusting inside Jaehyun, knowing he was hitting his prostate every time and being fully aware that Jaehyun couldn’t handle it. He slowed down his pace to make Jaehyun open his eyes and look at him with a tear falling down his flushed cheek before gripping his hips and fucking him until he was a tearful mess.

Jaehyun was blissed out, he couldn’t speak and he could barely think at this point, the only thing that filled his mind was the demand that his body made, he needed to cum. Jaehyun knew he had to be good, he knew he couldn’t cum before Yuta but he wasn’t sure if he could last.

As the movements got quicker and Yuta’s moans were low in his throat, they were both aware that he was getting close to his climax. With several more unrelenting thrusts, Yuta let out one last deep moan before emptying inside Jaehyun’s spent hole. He kept fucking Jaehyun until his cock softened and Jaehyun was crying heavily, begging Yuta to let him cum too.

“Go on, princess, you’ve been so good for me.” Yuta whispered, his cock still inside Jaehyun as the younger let out a cry and yelled out ‘Yukkuri’ as he came hard, his head feeling fuzzy as his cock spurted out cum onto his stomach.

Yuta pulled out and grabbed the jewelled plug Jaehyun was wearing earlier, stuffing it inside his oversensitive hole making Jaehyun yelp.  
“I need to keep you full, I know you won’t be satisfied without my cum inside you.” Yuta cooed before tapping the end of the plug and crawling over to Jaehyun who was still in a daze. Yuta kissed him sweetly and hopped off the bed to grab his towel from earlier and clean Jaehyun and himself up.

“Yukkuri.” Jaehyun mumbled as he watched him with half-closed eyes, a fucked out smile on his face that was always his post-sex expression. “Can we cuddle?”

Yuta smiled back at him and nodded. He discarded the towel and didn’t even bother to put any clothes on himself or Jaehyun, he laid down beside him and pulled him into his arms, kissing the side of his head.

Yuta felt Jaehyun’s breathing get slightly heavier, knowing the younger would fall asleep at any moment, he pulled him closer to praise him.

“You did so well, princess.” Yuta spoke softly, Jaehyun giggled sleepily and nestled his head into Yuta’s chest. The younger had taken a lot and Yuta wanted to let him know he was proud of him.

Jaehyun pawed at Yuta’s hand so he immediately laced their fingers together, Jaehyun always loved holding hands and after sex it was a must for him, understandably, he needed to more affection after their rough sessions.

“Mm, missed you today.” Jaehyun said through a yawn, he tossed a leg over Yuta and settled on to him so they were chest to chest

“I missed you too, baby. I can show you my new clothes later after we’ve had a bath?”

“And a nap.” Jaehyun said.

“Yes and a nap.”

“Can I try on your clothes too?” Jaehyun raised his head to look up at his boyfriend, the sleepy smile too cute to not reciprocate.

“Only if you don’t stretch out the necklines.” Yuta winked and pressed Jaehyun’s head back down gently before he could complain.

“Are you telling me I’ve got a thick neck?” Yuta could hear the pout without even having to see his love’s face.

“Yes baby, and a big head.” Yuta laughed and kissed the top of Jaehyun’s head. “Now go to sleep so we can do face masks and watch those TikToks you wanted to show me.” 

Jaehyun giggled before shutting his eyes and quickly falling asleep in his favourite place, feeling Yuta’s soft but slightly sticky skin against his face. Yuta ran his fingers through Jaehyun’s hair, thinking about how soon it’ll be long enough to put in a tiny ponytail. Yuta smiled at the thought before his eyes started to close and he let out a tiny yawn as he drifted to sleep with his sleeping beauty in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> hi hi! this was my first time writing smut dhjffjdsk so i hope you enjoyed!! hope i'm feeding the rest of my top yuta enthusiasts.
> 
> thank you always chanel for being on this smut journey with me lmao
> 
> also if u want, follow me on twitter & send me cc’s <3   
> @gaylilyujae


End file.
